Unlike The Labels
by fabrevansfanfics
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a good girl. Sam Evans is the resident badass. But those are just labels.


**UNLIKE THE LABELS**

"Sam, stop..." Quinn Fabray growled, rolling her hazel eyes for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. She currently found herself pressed against a wall in the Astronomy room, her boyfriend's lips all over her neck and hands running up and down her sides.

They had been dating for the past ten months, and even though people told Quinn about how much of a jerk Sam Evans was, everyday, she knew better. When she moved from California one year before, Sam had been a perfect gentleman asking her out, meeting her family, becoming fast friends with her father.

He had waited until the third date to kiss her (her first real kiss ever), and when they kissed after that, nothing else happened. Sam had agreed to watch Christian movies at Saturday nights at her house in the living room, started going to church with the Fabray's every Sunday morning and was knocking on her door every morning to drive her to school.

Samuel Evans had been the perfect gentleman... But lately something had changed, and Quinn was scared to find out what. He had been more eager, needy and just that week she had found his hand making its way going further than it had ever been allowed to. It wasn't to say that she didn't like it, and didn't found herself embarassingly moist in her underwear after Sam pulled away, but what could she do? It was wrong and immoral... Wasn't it?

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

He was. Oh, definitely, he was. Currently Sam had an erection pressing up against Quinn's inner thigh under her white sundress, his fingers tangled on her long blonde hair, mouth attracted to her exposed collarbone, sucking a hickey on her virgin skin. He had never tried to mark her before, and for some reason, that was so arousing...

"Sam, please." She moaned, closing her eyes. Was that her talking? Was that little Quinn Fabray _moaning_?

Sam pulled away from her, green eyes wide, blonde hair a mess and gasping for air. In the back of their minds, they probably heard the bell ringing and announcing that lunch time was over, but none of them cared a lot. Sam was used to skip class to go drink and smoke with Puckerman — without Quinn's knowledge, of course — but Quinn... Quinn was never the one to skip a class.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked with a soft tone; a tone that all people who knew Sam Evans before Quinn Fabray would say that was fake.

Sam was a player, he had always been a player. He was used to get any girl he wanted, "fuck" and leave. That was the plan with Quinn, ten months before. He would get her on a date, take her V-Card and let the girl crying all by herself.

That had been the plan, but Sam couldn't do it. Not after their first date, and how Quinn had suddenly became everything she'd ever wanted. The way she laughed, how she scrunched her nose up when the food was too hot and her sweet voice when she sang to some song on the radio. Not too much after that, Sam Evans was completely and absolutely whipped.

"What would you do next?"

Quinn's voice woke him up from his haze, and he shook his head. "What?"

The girl blushed fiercely, moving her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed.

"What would you do next, if I let you?"

But that were was this big problem about their relationship. Quinn was not only gorgeous, but the hottest girl that he had ever met. A couple of weeks ago, Quinn had finally agreed to jump on the pool with him after Church, in a particularly hot Sunday, and even though she was wearing an one piece suit that covered everything... It was so tight and showed her curves so perfectly...

That was when shit that went down. Sam needed her, and he needed her completely.

Pulling closer to her, the trembling body, moved his hand from her tiny waist to her hip, then lower to her leg. Quinn closed her eyes and tensed completely. His hand went further under the dress and palmed her almost bare ass, finding that his _oh so pure _girlfriend was wearing a thong. A freaking thong. Quinn Fabray was wearing a thong!

"Quinn?" He asked suggestively.

"I don't like panties lines."

His jaw dropped and he gasped for air, nodding his head slowly. Palm against her bare flesh, he squeezed her supple skin and smiled when Quinn moaned again. Again with the moans! Quinn, his Quinn, moaning!

"I would do that..."

Quinn nodded her head nervously, licking her lips. She still couldn't understand why she had to be so soaked in her underwear. Trying to keep from doing something stupid, Quinn tried to push Sam away, but he didn't move. "Quinn, it's me. Trust me." He whispered, and she melted completely.

"Okay..." She mumbled, licking her lips again and swallowing hard. "What would you do next?"

Sam smirked. Things were going way better than planned. He moved his other hand from her waist and up over her stomach, watching as Quinn trembled slightly. Sam Evans had never been the one to pray, but since he had gotten so "close to Jesus" lately, he decided that this was a good moment. He prayed to God that Quinn wouldn't freak out with what he did next.

Ever so slowly, Sam moved his hand up to her chest and cupped one breast. She did gasp, and Sam moaned himself for the first time when her nipple hardened under his palm, even through the dress. No bra, he noted, and that made his dick twitch inside his panties.

"Sam, Sam... No, please, stop." Quinn mumbled, but didn't move away from him. Sam didn't move either. Her breath turned to normal, somehow, and she seemed to be more comfortable under his touch.

"Are we good to go?" He asked simply, moving his palm slowly up and down her butt cheek, and the other one over her supple breast. Quinn sucked on her breath, but nodded.

The boy smiled and leaned in to kiss her, capturing her full pink lips in his gently, trying to not scare Quinn right away. Like she had done every single time they kissed since their first one, she sighed audibly, happily when Sam slid his tongue over hers, melting in his embrace.

He kept his eyes half-open, and when she looked relaxed enough, he pushed her dress to the side and let his thumb cover a hard nipple. Quinn tensed again, but didn't complain, or move away from him. He dropped the kisses to her jaw, neck and let his eyes wander lower until he saw that pink nub, so hard at his touch but so soft at texture. Sam's mouth watered with the sight.

"Sam, stop, stop, stop." She mumbled again, trying to push him away.

Sam did stop whatever he was doing, but didn't move away, and waited until she was calm again. After a few deep breaths, Quinn nodded her head quietly as if saying that he could go on. The boy smiled and kept circling his thumb around her nipple, kisses moving lower and lower on her neckline until they found the soft nub.

When Sam's tongue found her nipple, she moaned again and he decided that this was his favorite sound in the world. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and she trembled above him, squirming uncomfortably on her position.

Sam knew that this was all completely new to the girl, and the thought of being the first one to ever touch her like that was exciting. He sucked on her nipple slightly and Quinn moaned louder, pulling on his hair.

"Wh— What is this...? Oh my... Sam..."

He smiled against her chest, his hand moving to the other part of her dress that sadly covered another amazing breast. Sam pulled it to the side and his mouth followed path, catching the lone nipple in mouth.

"Sam, what are we doing?" She asked suddenly, her tone terrified but still aroused. She was a good girl, and she shouldn't be there. No, she shouldn't. This was not how things should go. No. She should go to class.

But before she could think about moving, Sam moved his hand from her ass to her front and pressed two fingers against her covered self. Any thought that she may have was far away from her mind when Sam touched her like that. It was new, a place never visited before for those purposes, but the pleasure caused by the slight pressure on her clitoris sent shivers through her body.

Sam didn't stay behind. The heat and wetness against his fingers, even though that were still covered by a thin layer of cotton, didn't leave much room to imagination. And honestly, Sam didn't need anymore _imagination_.

The girl gasped and _groaned _Sam's name. He smiled, leaving her chest and looking up at her.

"What was this?"

The question was so innocent and pure, that Sam almost felt guilty. However, the feeling didn't last long, because Quinn was fast to add: "Do it again". If she wanted to feel that again, who was he to deny it?

He used the tip of his index finger to circle the swollen bud of nerves that showed itself even through the underwear, out of its hood and begging for attention. It was obvious that Quinn had never given that part of her body much attention, and _oh _just the thought of being the only one to ever touch her like that...

"More, Sam, more." She mumbled, eyes squeezed shut, lips pursed, face flushed and panting heavily.

"This is just how good I can make you feel, Quinny... Please, baby, let me... Just..."

"What?"

Sam swallowed hard, still rubbing her slowly over the panties, and looked up at her. The hazel eyes that he found were full of an unknown lust, passion and love. He almost got lost inside them, but Quinn was not interested in talking right now. If the loud moan that left her throat when he pressed his thumb there was any indication of it, of course.

"Sam! Talk!" She growled, scrunching up her nose in that manner that got him on his knees for the first time ten months before.

"Sam?" She called again, but it was more urgent this time. Sam was rubbing her furiously now, feeling his finger dampening slowly with her juices. He bet that she tasted so good...

"What?" Sam managed to get out, without even noticing that he had been humping her thigh at the same pace of his fingers on her intimacy.

"Do you have protection?"

How many nights had he spent waiting to hear that one question? How many nights his right hand had been his only friend after he thought about how things would go after this question?

Sam Evans was not unexperienced. Before Quinn, had been many, dozens of women in his bed, in the backseat of his car, their kitchen table, showers, cheap motel rooms... The point was: he knew what to do. He was always prepared for action before, and things hadn't changed after dating Quinn. Not that he would cheat on her, of course; but a man could try his luck.

"Yes."

"Do you know how to... How to use it?"

Oh, there was this small point in their relationship. Quinn didn't know about his sexual life before her, and after her, hadn't been any. She didn't know if he was or was not a virgin, but without Sam's knowledge, she was praying that he wasn't. Not that she liked the idea of Sam having sex with other women, but she definitely wasn't ready to go at it blindly — at least, not _completely_.

"Yes. A lot." He said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, the other still moving against Quinn. She tensed up and he moved his hand away, afraid that she would hit him.

"A lot?"

Her tone was surprised, not accusatory as he expected. Sam shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Things pretty awkward then; the both of them standing there, pressed against each other in a small Astronomy room, Quinn's legs parted and her dress ridden up to her waist. The dress front was pushed to the side, exposing two supple, beautiful breasts and a pair of equally beautiful pink nipples. Sam had an erection standing straight through his jeans, and happened to be rubbing himself against his girlfriend's inner thigh absently. That is, if you can rub yourself against someone _absently_.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked again, her tone more relaxed, a smile on her lips.

"Are you sure, Quinn? We don't have to and..."

_To Hell with that! _She had basically told him to go ahead, so what was the point on asking questions like that. It wasn't like he had expected their first time to go, but if they didn't do it now, they probably never would. Quinn was uptight like that.

The girl giggled at how fast Sam unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs, but any laughter died when his underwear followed. _That _was not something that Quinn had ever seen; just in Biology books and Sexual Education classes, but _that _was nothing like the thing on the books. Sam was reddish, engorged, long (very long) and thick. There was some light brown hair all over his scrotum, which was dark pink and apparently full and hard. She was blushing hard, but couldn't stop looking at it.

Sam had never been an insecure guy — And why would he? He knew he was good — but with his virgin girlfriend's eyes staring at him like that, he got a little embarassed.

"It's big," she mumbled out. Sam chuckled with a cocky grin, then shrugged. He was about to say some stupid manly joke, but then he remembered: that was not any girl, that was Quinn. While most of the girls would find it hot, sexy or erotic... Quinn's tone was scared. She was _scared _of him.

"Quinn, I— I'm sorry."

What kind of guy apologizes for having a big cock? This guy, Samuel Whipped Evans, did.

"No, don't be... I just wonder... How bad it's gonna hurt." She said, finally looking up at him. Sam chewed the inside of his cheek, instantly very embarassed for being naked waist down. _'You so should have undressed her first, dumbass!'_ He thought with a sigh. "Sam, I'm a virgin."

She whispered that like if she was telling him her biggest secret, but he was just confused. Wait, wasn't he supposed to know that by now...? Did she think he didn't know?

"That's okay, Q. I will go slow... Easy... Until you're ready." Sam nodded his head slowly, deciding that he shouldn't comment on the how he already knew. The girl was embarassed enough.

Quinn smiled weakly. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

She looked back to his groin and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before nodding her head. Had she imagined her first time to go like that? No, definitely not. God, if her father only knew what was about to happen...

Sam reached for his wallet and pulled a condom out of there; a few seconds later, he was fully 'covered' and ready to go. He knew that he would hate himself afterwards for taking her virginity like that, in a class room, during their school time, while they were supposed to be studying. Quinn deserved way better.

"Sam, hurry up." She whispered, biting on her lip. He smiled weakly and leaned in to press their lips in a heated kiss. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck again and let him deepen their kiss, not even bothering to look when his hands found their way under her dress again and pushed her cotton thong down her legs. His fingers rubbed through her slit, gathering her juices, and then brought them back up to her now exposed clit. Quinn hissed at the touch.

He found out that she was completely bare down there, and it made things more erotic. Sam never thought that someday he would say that, but the thought of Quinn shaving herself there was turning him on even more.

"Sam... This is so good..." He was rubbing her clit in circles, eventually taking his fingers lower and circling her _oh so tight _entrance. Staring at her expression the whole time, Sam pushed his finger inside slowly. Quinn grimaced, but didn't complain.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, kissing her gently on the lips again.

His finger found that thin layer but didn't push further, just pressed a bit on it.

"A bit." She grimaced again, licking her lips. "But not like I thought it would... So far..."

Sam decided that he couldn't wait anymore, and moved his finger away, using both of his hands to part her legs then support her up in the air. He wanted a bed; a soft, large, comfortable bed... But, once again, none of them planned that.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and bit on her lip. She was expecting for the worse, but the feeling of something pressing against that one spot that she had found to be so pleasurable made her moan and melt under his touch. She opened her eyes and looked down, finding his erection running up and down across her slit, teasing her entrance, rubbing her clit. "Sam, do it already."

Her growl made the boy chuckle, but he wasn't in position to joke right now. The heat and wetness against his cock was too great, too wonderful, too delicious. Without thinking much, he pushed inside her gently, relishing at the feeling of her walls tightening around him. Quinn gasped, but didn't complain. He was fulfilling her in a way that she had never felt before. When he found that thin barrier again, he pushed through it, and _then _Quinn mewed a low "aww" of pain. He just wanted to die right there.

"Breathe, Quinn. Take a deep breath, then let it go. C'mon, baby..."

He was almost begging her, and Quinn did as she was told, her pained expression relaxing a little.

"Can I move?" Sam asked after a few seconds. She swallowed hard, but nodded, locking her eyes with his.

When Sam started moving in and out of her, Quinn relaxed, feeling her walls unclenching, getting used to that feeling. It wasn't long before he was going faster and she was moaning quietly, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted as she gasped for air. For some reason, the thick air of the room was even hotter than before, and both of them were sticky with sweat, breathing heavily, moaning quietly.

Sam's mind was dizzy with so much going on. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming, and the fact that Quinn had gave herself to him, and only him, was even better. He knew that the girl must be hurting a bit, but she was also in a lot of pleasure, because her body was shaking slighly in his embrace.

Pressing their lips together once more, Sam moved his thumb over her swollen clit again, rubbing her rhytmically to speed up her orgasm. He knew that he couldn't last that much longer (The situation _and _the fact that he had been celibate for ten months could show why) and wanted her to experience that one amazing feeling too.

"Sam, wh— What is this...? Oh my God, it's so good, I'm gonna..."

She didn't know what to she was going to — Quinn had never experienced an orgasm — but she did, and she did it great. Her body went completely tense for at least ten seconds, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted in a perfect "O" as his name left her throat in a low, needy moan and then she shook violently.

Sam knew that this was his cue to go, and spilled himself inside the condom, but in his mind, he was inside _her_. The thought of being inside Quinn was a turn on, and he moaned himself, something he didn't do often. Puck had this pathetic thing about how "real men don't moan", but that was because he had never been inside Quinn Fabray.

Well, and never would.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled out in pants, once they were ready to talk. The girl had a similar expression, but while Sam had a worried frown, she had a weak smile.

"Yes, very okay. I never thought that... _This_... Would feel so good."

Sam chuckled, gently pulling out of her and settling her back on her feet. He let Quinn come back from her haze above him, but as she did, he pulled her thong up on her leg, adjusted her dress on her body, and tried to fix her hair. The girl had her eyes still close, but the weak smile was now wide, perfect. Sam pulled the condom out and threw it in the nearest trashcan in the room (He didn't want to think about the creepy janitor cleaning his mess, but what was he supposed to do?), fixed his pants and went back to Quinn, smiling at her expression. If he had been in love with her before, now he had just found a completely new level of love.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek, then up to her ear. Quinn trembled.

"Thank you, Samuel. I love when you say that." She was blushing slightly, opening her hazel eyes to meet his green pair. The Sam Evans that she saw in those eyes everytime he looked at her was so not the one that people told her about. That was why Quinn was there, that was why she believed in him.

"I love you, Quinn. I am so, so sorry that we did this like this... I wanted it to be perfect, not in a class room and..." He was babbling, gesturing with his hands around the steamy room, trying to apologize. The guilt that just gotten to him, and he hated himself. He had basically "fucked" Quinn as if she was any other girl.

Thankfully, the girl before him thought differently.

"It was perfect. I would've never done this if it wasn't with you, Sam." She added with a smile, reaching up to touch both of sides of his face. "Everyday I hear things about how I shouldn't trust you, about how you are an _ass_— You know. But I don't believe them, because I know you. I know you and I love you and I want you. That was perfect."

Sam smiled. Well, yes, he was whipped and would always be.

"How adventurous are you feeling today?" He asked with a grin. Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Sam, we just had sex in a classroom. What do you think?"

Sam laughed.

"That's right. How about we skip the last two periods and go to my place?"

Quinn knew it was coming, she saw it in his grin, in the way his green eyes shone. She knew that once they had done _that_, they couldn't stop. But maybe she didn't mind. Maybe she liked.

"I would love that."

Well, maybe things aren't all about the labels.


End file.
